Bored Version 2
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Follow the lives of the young Omega boys, as they grow into themselves and become the known aerialists that they are in WWF and WCW respectively. Everything changes quickly for two of the group as they go through girls, dating, wrestling and high school! See what happens when they become bored, with their close relationships the world itself now makes no sense at all!


**Chapter One: The truth comes out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying down on Jeff's bed the two friends lay staring up at the ceiling bored as Matt had his girlfriend over and they now had nothing to do until he went out. Jeff just smiles in his own world like the free-thinker he is, thinking up some new art project but Shannon...Shannon was really REALLY bored.<strong>

_'Man I'm bored Jeffy, let's do something!'_

**Okay so he was basically in his whiny stage now but it had been over an hour and anyone who was anyone knew Shannon had to have something to do.**

_'Well I don't know, not much to do till Matt and Pam go.'_

**Shannon flipped over huffing and mumbling into the pillow about being bored, who would have thought you could get bored at the Hardy compound!**

_'How about a game of truths?'_

**Shannon quickly moved and sat upright smiling.**

_'Ok long as no go into too much deet's but you start mister, I've been with everyone.'_

**Jeff rolled his eyes at the apparent insult and sat up smiling at his best friend.**

_'Fine, have you...have you ever kissed someone in front of your mom?'_

**The look on Shannon's face was priceless, Jeff was trying to decide whether it was in shock or in disgust, still he laughed causing Shannon to blush.**

_'NO I HAVEN'T! That's gross man like beyond gross I mean eww, I think Imma be sick gross!'_

_'It's not that bad.'_

_'Maybe in your world Jeffrey.'_

_'Hey leave my world alone my world is amazing.'_

**Shannon rolled his eyes before they both laughed.**

_'Ok, ok, ok have you ever been with a cheerleader?'_

**Tilting his head Shannon waited for Jeff to answer. Jeff just smirked and shook his head.**

_'Nah everyone's had a go with them man, no way I would. You?'_

**Shannon just shook his head, ok technically he hadn't been with anyone but he wasn't going to tell Jeff that, well because he hadn't actually told anyone...he hadn't even kissed girls let alone been with them.**

_'Hmmm, have you ever fallen for a girl Matt either liked or was dating?'_

**Jeff looked shocked at the acquisition, making a sarcastic O shape with his mouth.**

_'That would be vile, never, and if I ever do, you have my full permission to kill me.'_

**With that Shannon burst into laughter.**

_' I'm serious have you seen those bird's?'_

**This just sent Shannon into more laughter.**

_'I'm being serious Shan, I do and you gotta kill me right?'_

**Shannon eventually calmed down as he could see the seriousness in Jeff's face.**

_'Ok, I'll kill you.'_

_'Good, right my turn, have you...hmmm... kissed a guy?'_

**Shannon's eyes opened wide, a guy kissing a guy, guys don't kiss guys...at least Shannon never thought they did... that opened up a lot of questions in Shannon's mind, maybe he wasn't attracted to girls then...**

_'Earth to Shannon?'_

_'Oh no, no I haven't, you can't, that's like man, no boys do not kiss boys. You can't, I haven't no, boys, I mean, no.'_

**Jeff just sat smirking, watching, knowing, Shannon was now questioning life itself and everything he knew, poor little Shannon was so confused.**

_'You can't I mean it's impossible, no. Well you could I guess, but it's weird, no, you can't, Have you? Wait no don't answer that boys do not kiss boys. Do they? Wait don't answer that either I mean seriously boys don't kiss boy's, boy's can't...'_

_'Guys can kiss and date other guys Shan, people just don't like it when they do.'_

**This sent Shannon's mind speeding through multiple questions as Jeff tried to keep himself from laughing as he watched Shannon's face change expression quickly from confused to disgusted to interested to confused once more. Finally Jeff placed his hands on Shannon's shoulders and shook him slightly.**

_'Shan, guys can kiss and date other guys, I've kissed and dated other guys, It's not that different from dating girls, I swear.'_

**In an instant Shannon stopped questioning himself and looked at Jeff with huge eyes. Not sure he heard him correctly, his best friend, his BEST friend had dated guys and Shannon knew nothing of this...how dare Jeff not tell him, he's his best friend! Shannon's face suddenly turned mad.**

_'You dated guys and never told me!'_

_'Well...I thought you might not wanna be my friend...'_

_'You never told me! How can you assume I will not wanna be your friend if you never told me!...'_

_'Shan..'_

_'Don't Shan me, I told you everything, you have told me nothing!...'_

_'Pfft, you have not told me everything!'_

**Both teenagers had gotten up and were now pacing about the opposite sides of the room as one another, each one clearly mad at the another.**

_'I have too!'_

_'Oh really? I know you, you haven't even been with a girl Shannon!..'_

_'That has nothing to do with this!'_

_'Shush ok, I don't want Matt knowing.'_

_'Why? You ashamed Jeffrey? Well maybe Jeffrey should talk then...Ok so I haven't been with a girl I told you near enough everything else so just you shush, I mean man you...man you don't tell me nothing!'_

_'Well why should I tell you everything, it's not like you understand man, you haven't even kissed a girl!...'_

**...The room suddenly went silent as Shannon looked down, okay so maybe he hadn't but Jeff didn't need to throw it in his face. Jeff for two seconds still looked angry before realizing what he had said and went over to hug Shannon and apologize to him. Shannon however moved away.**

_'Shan... Shan I didn't mean it, you'll find out soon enough, and it don't matter you haven't kissed anyone yet you have only just started high school man, I'm sorry...'_

_'JEFF!...SHANNON!'_

**No sooner had Matt called them Shannon was out and over the other side of the house near the kitchen, away from Jeff. The latter of whom had now sunk to his floor, he had never hurt Shannon before. He didn't like this feeling of knowing he had. Shannon meanwhile walked into the kitchen and soon discovered to his disappointment that the much-anticipated food was actually rabbit food.**

_'Are you trying to kill me?'_

_'Shan it...'_

_'Name's Shannon, unless a friend and no bird of Matt's is a friend...OW!'_

**Matt just rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Shannon's head, this is why he didn't bring girls home.**

_'You eating or not, else I'm gonna go and I'll see you and Jeffro tomorrow.'_

_'I am not a rabbit! So am not eating nothing.'_

**Quickly Shannon escaped from another back hand and ran out of the room, retreating back to Jeff's bedroom bumping into the older taller Hardy as he left his room, head butting one another...well head to chest bumping.**

_'Shannon, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?'_

_'No, but your brother is trying to poison me, I say we retreat back to bed!'_

**At this Jeff just laughed now knowing Shannon had a different person to be mad at. Whilst Shannon pushed past him and hopped back on the bed as far away from the 'poisoned food' as he could get without leaving the warmth of the house.**

_'What do you mean he is trying to poison you?'_

**Jeff stood in the doorway looking between Shannon of whom by now had curled up on the bed and his brother who was stood in the kitchen's archway.**

_'He means I gave him 'rabbit' food by serving him something without meat in it, anyway see ya later bro, there's food in the kitchen... oh and dad said don't let Shannon near the soda!'_

**Jeff nodded at Matt before disappearing back into his room with Shannon as Matt left to go to Pam's. In the room Jeff went back over to the bed and curled up next to Shannon.**

_' Shan we don't have to eat that, I'll order pizza later yeah?'_

**Ok so he was trying to get Shannon to talk to him, even using the idea of food as the way forward yet alas Shannon sulked over on the other side of the bed not even looking at Jeff at which point once Jeff had noticed he scratched the back of his neck. Why he said that to Shannon he does not know but it hurt that Shannon wouldn't now look at him.**

_'Shan __I'm sorry that I brought it up.I meant what I said about you learning soon, it's not your fault you don't know it's just your age. Listen just because you haven't don't mean you won't man, when I was your age I hadn't I just said I did so people would stop making fun. It's fine you haven't.'_

**Jeff looked down at Shannon and saw sadness in his eyes, of which he knew he put there, oh did this make his own body feel the sadness. Shannon just looked hazily to the ceiling not wanting to make eye contact but at last he spoke a whisper so quiet Jeff nearly missed it.**

_'Yeah, well it is my fault.'_

_'Whatcha mean?'_

_'Girl's just, well they just, I dunno, don't like me?'_

**Jeff honestly was shocked at this Shannon was good-looking if he had to say so himself, how on earth some petty girl didn't see that he did not know.**

_'What do you mean they don't like you?'_

_'I'm just a nobody.'_

_'WHO TOLD YOU THAT?'_

**Jeff's eyes went wide with anger, he was going to kill whoever told his best friend that, how dare anyone say that to Shannon! Shannon was not a nobody he was his best friend and a damn good one at that. Shannon in the time Jeff had gotten mad had sunk underneath the covers, nobody wanted him, he knew it and now Jeff was mad. His only true friend was now mad at him. Seeing Shannon curl up under the covers Jeff wrapped his arms around him, his heart was racing how could anyone say that to Shannon. Ok so Shannon was getting bullied but so was he and that was because they were the only alternate kids in whole school. But how dare anyone say Shannon was a nobody. Shannon quickly curled himself up against Jeff whilst they both lay there in silence for a while just listening to each others heartbeat, Jeff trying to calm down and Shannon trying to forget about those all to familiar thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter Two - stay tuned guys!<strong>

_**Note from author:**_

_**Dedicated to my stalker of whom which I wish a very happy birthday I hope that today is very special for you and hope you love the new improved slightly different story**_

_**~ From Panda Cookie Monster ~**_


End file.
